La pluma Shen Shi sai Rai&kim
by EmmaLogan
Summary: Un nuevo Shen Gong wu fue revelado, y permite que todo lo que uno escribe se haga realidad. Triangulo amoroso Raimundo-Kimiko-Jack Spicer. :  espero que les guste!


**HOLA! Para todos los fanáticos de Duelo Xiaolin, aquí les traigo una historia sobre mis personajes favoritos: Kimiko y Raimundo. Bueno, van a ser varios capítulos, quizás algunas cosas de la serie las emita, porque no se muy bien como termino todo, el hecho es que en mi historia hay un triangulo amoroso con Jack Spicer. Bueno espero que les guste, aquí va:**

En el templo Xiaolin reinaba el silencio. Era una mañana tranquila para los cuatro aprendices de dragón Xiaolin: Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi y Clay, quienes estaban dormidos. El primero, Raimundo, era un muchacho apuesto, alto, con cuerpo bien formado, ojos de color verde. Provenía de Brasil. Tenía el poder del viento. Era un poco presumido y arrogante, aunque con todos los momentos que había pasado en el templo, había descubierto que no todo era diversión, y decidido en convertirse en un guerrero Xiaolin. Hacia un par de meses habia sido nombrado Guerrero Shoku, por lo que usualmente se lo veía con un traje negro con cinta dorada. La segunda, Kimiko, una chica de cabello oscuro, bellos ojos azules y una energética personalidad. Tenía el poder del fuego. Había nacido en Tokio, era fanática de la tecnología y la moda, siempre podía vérsela con un look diferente. El tercero, Omi, con el poder del dragón del agua, era de pequeña estatura, pelado y bajito, con ojos oscuros. Buscaba la perfección y ser un gran Dragón Xiaolin, como lo había sido el Gran maestro Dashi, a quien Omi admiraba profundamente. Era más ingenuo que sus demás compañeros, y usualmente usaba las palabras equivocadas al hablar. El ultimo, Clay, era esbelto, alto, de gran proporción en comparación con los demás. Siempre se lo veía con su sombrero, y era distinguido por el acento originario de Texas, donde había nacido. Su poder era el de la tierra. Kimiko, Omi y Clay, y también Raimundo, a pesar de ser guerrero Shoku, se habian convertido unas semanas antes en Dragones Xiaolin, y podían dominar sus elementos, aunque a veces con algunos inconvenientes.

Bien, como decía, el templo estaba en silencio, el Maestro Fu, meditando con otros monjes, hasta que toda la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un alarido.

-!-dijo una voz muy conocida por los cuatro aprendices.

-¿Qué sucede Dojo?-pregunto Omi, al salir de su cabina-habitación y encontrarse con un pequeño dragón verde. Los demás aparecieron a los pocos segundos. Raimundo aun llevaba consigo la almohada.

-¿Es importante?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-Si, lo es. Se ha revelado un nuevo Shen Gong Wu.-dijo Dojo.

-¿De cual se trata esta vez, vaquero?-pregunto Clay, y Dojo les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran. Llegaron a la pequeña habitación donde estaba el pergamino que mostraba los objetos revelados.

- La Pluma Shen Shi Sai. Permite a quien la tenga que todo lo que escriba se convierta en realidad.

-¿Cualquier cosa que una persona escriba?-pregunto Kimiko.

-Cualquier cosa, menos "quiero todos los Shen Gong Wus" Si cae en manos equivocadas, estaremos en grandes problemas.-dijo Dojo.

-Después de derrotar a Spicer, Wuya, Mala mala Young, Chase Young… Pensé que ya teníamos todos los Shen gong Wu.-dijo Omi.

-Error, tenemos en total 79 Shen Gong Wus, incluidos sus armas Wudai.- Aclaro el Maestro Fu, entrando a la habitación. Las armas Wudai eran objetos les habian sido entregados a cada unos de los dragones Xiaolin. El Bastón Shimo era la de Omi, que podía convertir cualquier arma en hielo. Las Flechas de Gorrión eran de Kimiko, las cuales se encendían al ser lanzadas a los enemigos. Raimundo poseía la Espada de Nébula, que se convierte en miles de cadenas de viento, y por ultimo Clay poseía el Big bang meteorang, un boomerang que podía cortar incluso las rocas mas duras.

-Bueno, de todas formas, será fácil, ya no tenemos enemigos…-Dijo Raimundo.

-No estés tan seguro-dijo Dojo- Jack Spicer sigue libre y tiene algunos de los Wu, y Wuya pudo haberse vuelto a liberar de la caja mágica como la vez anterior.

-¿Vamos a hablar todo el día, o que?-pregunto Omi, impaciente.

-Esta bien, vamos, vamos.-dijo Kimiko- Apenas yo termine de vestirme, no pienso salir en pijama…

Unos veinte minutos después (lo que se demoraba Kimiko en maquillarse, chequear su agenda electrónica, etc.) los cuatro amigos salieron montados en el dragón.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-pregunto Kimiko, mientras miraba sus uñas.

-El Shen gong Wu esta en un pantano.

-Iuuuu-dijo la chica, asqueada- Acabo de arreglarme.

-Y te ves linda-agrego Raimundo, con una sonrisita tonta, aunque luego de decirlo miro hacia otro lado rápidamente. Kimiko lo notó, y también desvió la mirada.

-Llegamos!- exclamo Dojo, aterrizando en una porción de tierra entre todo el lodo pantanoso y las plantas enredadizas.

-¿Cómo se supone que encontremos algo aquí?-pregunto Omi.

-Estamos más perdidos que gallina fuera de la granja.-agregó el vaquero.

-¡Allí!-dijo Raimundo, señalando sobre una rama de un sauce, algo que brillaba. En efecto, era la pluma.

-Voy por ella-dijo Kimiko, que tenia en su mano la Moneda de la Mantis, que le permitía saltar y tener la agilidad de una. Saltó hacia arriba del gran sauce. Cuando estaba por tomar la pluma, otra mano también lo hizo.

-No tan rápido, preciosa-dijo la voz de Jack Spicer, tomando el extremo opuesto del objeto. –Jack Spicer ha regresado.

-Patético, ¿volviste a unirte a Wuya luego de que te traiciono?-dijo Kimiko, amenazante.

-No, a partir de ahora trabajo solo. –dijo el pelirrojo, alardeando.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Para que quieres los Shen Gong Wu?

-Porque si junto todos, podre dominar el planeta entero! ¡Todos conocerán a un verdadero villano del mal! –exclamo.

-Vamos, suéltala!-dijo la chica, tirando de la pluma.

-Esto es un duelo xiaolin, mis _pies ligeros_ contra tu _moneda de la mantis_, el primero en llegar a la moneda gana.

-Acepto. Que comience el duelo.

En ese momento, el pantano comenzó a temblar, los arboles se reacomodaron formando un largo camino, al final del cual había un gran sauce con la Pluma en la punta.

-Gonshitampai!-dijeron ambos para que el duelo comenzara.

-Vamos, tu puedes Kim!-gritaban los tres chicos desde arriba de otro sauce.

-No podrás vencerme-decía Spicer mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la pluma. En ese momento, Kimiko salto sobre el, derribándolo, haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera entre en lodo del pantano unos de sus zapatos.

-Oh rayos!- dijo el "genio" del mal.- No es justo-se quejo, mientras buscaba entre el barro.

Kimiko siguió avanzando rápidamente, dando saltos y volteretas de árbol en árbol. Estaba a unos pocos metros del sauce, cuando Jack pasó corriendo a su lado.

-Recupere mi zapato, nena, ahora si, ¡no podrás vencerme!

-Yo ganare-dijo ella- Y no vuelvas a llamarme nena.-Dio un salto, quedando parada cerca del tronco del árbol. La moneda se le cayó de la mano.- No importa, trepare…-dijo ella, y con gran velocidad empezó a subir por las ramas. Era un sauce mucho más grande de lo normal.

Algo la tomó del pie. Se dio cuenta de que era Jack.

-Creo que a partir de aquí será escalar-dijo el.-no puedo correr sobre un árbol. Pero puedo hacer que tu bajes.-comenzó a tirar del pie de la chica, tratando de hacerla caer del árbol.

-Suéltame-se quejo ella, pegando una patada.

-Oye, deja de patear.-dijo el.

-¡Suelta mi pie, Spicer!-grito la chica nuevamente.

Spicer la soltó. Eso la sorprendió bastante. Ella siguió trepando. Cuando llego a la cima del árbol, Kimiko se acercó al Shen Gong Wu. Su mano estaba a pocos centímetros del mismo, cuando de repente el pelirrojo se acerco por detrás y la tomó por su mano libre. Se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Jack Spicer. El muchacho miró la Pluma, a punto de lanzarse a tomarla, pero algo lo retuvo, al igual que a ella. Desde siempre Jack sentía algo por Kimiko, aunque ella por dentro estaba enamorada de Raimundo. Pero en ese momento no sabía que pensar. El chico la observo unos instantes. Impulsivamente, la atrajo hacia el, paso su mano por detrás de su cintura, y la besó. Kimiko se quedó congelada. No se esperaba nada de aquello.

Los demás observaban toda la escena desde el sauce. Raimundo tenía los ojos como platos. Estaba rojo de furia, y verde de celos, y no pudo resistir saltar del árbol donde se encontraba, utilizar las garras de tigre que había llevado, y aparecer en el otro sauce, donde Spicer y su Kimiko se estaban besando, o mejor dicho, el la estaba besando porque la chica estaba como una estatua.

-¡Hey!-grito Raimundo, separando a Jack de Kimiko, y dándole un golpe en la cara.-¡QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES, SPICER!-gritó enojado, lanzándose sobre el el pelirrojo. Este, se apresuró, empujo a Raimundo hacia un costado, a Kimiko (que seguía en estado vegetativo) hacia otro costado, y tomó la Pluma Shen Shi Sai.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, el duelo había acabado. Spicer sujeto entre sus manos el Shen Gong Wu, además de la moneda de la mantis, y sus pies ligeros. Salió rápidamente volando con su "aero mochila"

-¿Qué fue eso, vaquera? ¿Por qué te beso?-pregunto Clay.

-yo… no se…

-¿Jack Spicer enamorado de Kimiko?-dijo Omi, confundido.-Nada tiene sentido-dijo, con los ojos dando vueltas como quien no entiende nada.

-¿Qué opinas, Rai?- le preguntó Clay, sabiendo que su amigo sentía algo por la morocha.

-¿Podemos irnos a casa?-dijo Raimundo, enojado, deprimido, y sin ganas de hablar.

Cuando regresaron al templo, era la hora del almuerzo. Todos fueron a almorzar, menos Raimundo. Desde que habian llegado estaba sentado en el patio, sobre una roca, lanzando piedras a una laguna, imaginándose la cara de Jack.

-Estúpido aprovechador idiota… -murmuraba en voz baja. Una mano toco su hombro.

-Rai, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Kimiko.-Estas raro desde que volvimos…

-No me pasa nada-dijo el.

-Emmm… bueno… entonces, ¿gracias?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el chico.

-Le pegaste a Jack, aunque no estoy muy segura de porque.

-Porque… - "_por que me gustas mucho_" pensó- Porque me pareció que se estaba aprovechando de ti, y somos compañeros, y hay que defendernos…-dijo Raimundo.

-Oh, si…-dijo ella- Compañeros…

-Asique… le gustas a Jack… ¿A ti… ya sabes… te gusta?

-Eh? No!-dijo ella.- No lo se…

-¿sentiste algo cuando… Spicer te besó…?- inquirió el moreno con expresión triste.

-No se… Tal vez, pero estoy enamorada de otra persona y…

-¿De quien?-preguntó Raimundo, con los ojos como platos.

-De… - estaba a punto de decirle que estaba enamorada de el, cuando la voz del maestro Fu interrumpió.

-¡Es hora de entrenar jóvenes dragones!

-Okey…-dijo Kimiko.

-Mejor vamos-dijo Raimundo. Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás.

Mientras tanto, en su guarida, Jack Spicer examinaba su nuevo Wu, al tiempo que colocaba hielo donde Raimundo le había pegado.

-Así que el chico listo quiere a Kimiko, al igual que yo-decía, para si mismo.- Ella va a ser mía y solo mía. Y con este Wu estoy seguro que las cosas serán mucho más fáciles.-dijo, sabiendo que la Pluma Shen Shi Sai hacia realidad todo, o casi todo.

**Jajaja, bueno, esto fue el primer capitulo, continúen leyendo que se pone mas interesante la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**-¿Qué pasara con Rai y Kim?**

**-¿Se dirán lo que sienten?**

**-¿Qué hará Spicer con la Pluma?**

**-¿Podrá Clay comer su salsa picante? (jaja, nada que ver)**

**Bueno, descubran todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo :)**

**Espero sus REVIEWS!**


End file.
